


You missed my calls (Invader x Sentry)

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Gambit (Destiny), KINDA RIVALRY? i dunno how to tag that, Other, Rivalry, Temporary Character Death, they AREN'T rivals but it's an invader/sentry thing y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Being an adrenaline junky for an invader is all fun and games for Sezuk, until Knights shows up to the party as a sentry. They take flirting to a whole 'nother level
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	You missed my calls (Invader x Sentry)

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> have i ever told you how much i love invader/sentry in gambo prime? but other big faves are invader/collector (play with your prey) and invader/reaper (you can kill a lot of enemies, but can you kill ME)
> 
> also sorry mr drifter is only in there for like two sentences and i'm not the best at writing him LOL

First ring, no answer.

Second ring, still no answer.

Knights hummed to himself, pondering and pacing. Usually Sezuk would answer within those first rings or call back shortly afterwards, but all he was met with was silence. He had not been informed if they went on a mission or had any meetings; they almost always told him if either was going to happen in advance, in case he wanted to hang out or visit.

There was only one other place that he could think of that they could be at.

The titan swung by the annex, looking over at a device that displayed current matches. Yep, Sezuk was in one of them. Gambit Prime, at that.

“Put me into that one,” Knights said sternly. There was someone missing from the enemy team, presumably due to the warlock harassing them too much.

“What? Brother, there’s already someone queued up to get in.” The Drifter said, sizing up the large titan.

“I’m here for fun. Just put me in, I promise you an entertaining match if I don’t threaten you.”

The Drifter raised an eyebrow, looked back at the device, and shrugged. “Alright. Keep your word then.”

The unfortunate guardian was booted out of the queue, and replaced with Knights. Soon enough, he was teleported into Sezuk’s match and into the enemy team.

By the time he was in, the enemy invasion portal was already up for a second time. The moment that notified his team, the sirens blared and the Drifter hollered that they were being invaded.

A loud, distant shot was fired and one guardian was down. Knights looked around and had his bow readied, in a building and in a corner, prepared to fire. He could hear screams from a second teammate nearby, and then silence. The remaining guardian was frantically firing at Sezuk, missing most shots but their shield soaked up the bullets. Their hands and arms were caked in blood and exo fluids, making it difficult to see the glowing red snakes that decorated their armor.

The warlock found their last target, turning into the building and was greeted with an arrow to their side. Not fatal enough to kill them, but it grabbed their attention quickly.

Sezuk would recognize that armor anywhere. “Fancy meeting you here, big boy.”

“You didn’t answer my calls, so I did the next best thing,” Knights said, readying another arrow.

Sezuk gleefully laughed, gripping at one end of the arrow that was in them and snapped it off. Another met their torso, followed up by a third in the abdomen. They grunted and doubled over, but kept creeping closer to the titan.

Their body slowly pushed up against his, red glows from their snakes reflecting off of his armor. The arrows drove deeper into their body. “You going to protect the bank, or let me drain your motes?”

The warlock snickered and lightly thrusted their lower body against him. Knights blinked a few times, and put his bow away before balling up his fists into the back of their robes.

“You’ll just have to come in again and find out, won’t you?”

A few seconds later, Sezuk was pulled back to their own side. Arrows remained in them, but they forcefully yanked them out and let their ghost heal them.

This match got very amusing for them. They rushed to assist in kills and generating motes, just to hurry up the next portal, eager to test their luck with Knights in a Gambit match.

They nearly killed their own teammate that tried to take the portal. Invading was their territory, and they would be damned if anyone got in their way of paying a visit to the titan.

Sezuk learned that he never misses a shot. Despite their best efforts to evade arrows, they would end up with several in them once more as they drew closer to him. Of course, that was after they killed off his other teammates first. No interruptions.

Knights stood on the bank, Sezuk was within a kicking distance. An alarm went off indicating motes were being drained due to the warlock being close enough to the bank, but Knights simply engulfed both of them in a ward of dawn. 

Putting one more arrow into them, Knights put his bow away again. Sezuk was pushing up against him, gasping and groaning with every arrow being plunged deeper into them.

“I’m not certain if you’re aware of how much I’d like to pin you down and peg you, Knights,” Sezuk said through a strained, shuddering tone. They whine when most of their weight is put against the titan, feeling weaker by the minute. “Very much, even in my current state.”

“I’m positive you’re enjoying this more than you’re letting on,” he replied. Knights stroked one of their horns, amused by the unusual purring that came from them. They were in pain, but were enjoying it.

“You… you will see me again, but next time I’ll be the one putting something inside you… while you drain my bank.”

The warlock’s body went limp against him, and was shortly brought back to their team. The Drifter was clearly confused about what just happened in his feed. When the match ended, he decided to ban Knights from Gambit—he couldn’t do that with Sezuk, though. They raked in way too many motes for him.

It didn’t matter. Knights looked forward to seeing Sezuk again, for many reasons.


End file.
